Voyez ce que je fais aux espions
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos fait rage les derniers masques tombent. Alors voilà, j'avais aussi écris cette scène avant de voir IW, juste avec la bande annonce. Je ne l'avais pas posté, mais en triant je me suis dit pourquoi pas.
1. Voyez ce que je fais aux espions

**e ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos fait rage les derniers masques tombent.**

 **Alors voilà, j'avais aussi écris cette scène avant de voir IW, juste avec la bande annonce. Je ne l'avais pas posté, mais en triant je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

 **Elle n'est pas** **très** **joyeuse...**

 **n espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Voyez ce que je fais aux espions**_

La bataille faisait rage entre l'armée de Thanos et les Avengers. La lutte était âpre et violente. Les pertes avaient été difficiles à supporter. Certains d'entre eux étaient morts en héros, mais cela ne consolait pas ses amis, qui luttaient désespérément pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Au sol, Thor combattait comme un diable, se démenant pour tenter de laisser à ses amis la possibilité de vaincre le titan fou, mais tout était de plus en plus dur. Un coup plus violent que les autres le déstabilisa un peu. Thor chancela en arrière et porta une main à sa poitrine. Ses doigts se recouvrirent de sang et il cligna des yeux pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. La douleur faisait pulser son sang à ses tempes, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Trop de choses dépendaient du combat qu'ils étaient en train de mener.

Thor se redressa. Il ne céderait pas… Il ferait face… De toute manière, il ne redoutait pas de mourir maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien… Il avait tout perdu. Son monde, son peuple, son frère… Son frère… Thor frémit… Loki était Loki et il avait changé de camp dés l'apparition de Thanos. Thor n'aurait pas dû en être surpris, mais il avait été attristé par ce revirement de situation bien plus qu'il ne le montrait.

Loki avait fait le choix de revenir vers lui et la discussion qu'avait eue les deux frères lui avait pourtant paru si sincère. Comment avait-il pu le trahir une nouvelle fois après cela ?

Thor chassa ses idées noires et se remit à combattre avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. Il élimina plusieurs ennemis lorsqu'il sentit une menace plus grande planer autour de lui. Il redressa la tête juste à temps pour voir Thanos apparaître en haut d'une des tours à demi en ruines.

Le Titan Fou observa la bataille avec un regard satisfait avant de crier de sa grosse voix.

\- Peuple de la Terre, votre combat est vain. Personne ne pourra vous aider. Pas même vos espions ridicules.

En entendant le mot « espion » dans la bouche de Thanos, un étrange sentiment fit frémir Thor.

Thanos se baissa et força une silhouette, étendue à ses pieds, à se redresser. Une silhouette qu'il empoigna par les cheveux… Des cheveux sombres qui glacèrent le dieu du tonnerre sur place.

\- Loki… Murmura-t-il impuissant.

Entre les mains de Thanos, son frère ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient à demi-ouverts et son visage portait des traces de coups qui glacèrent Thor. Espion… Le mot ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête… Son frère avait agi en espion, lui faisant croire qu'il avait rallié Thanos pour tenter de trouver un moyen de le vaincre… Il aurait dû le comprendre… Après le Ragnarok, les deux frères ne pouvaient pas être redevenus réellement des ennemis… Mais pourquoi ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit ?… Thor aurait pu assurer ses arrières, le regarder autrement dans les combats et le protéger… Parce que maintenant qu'il le voyait à demi conscient entre les mains de leurs ennemis, il savait qu'il aurait dû de le protéger…

Un frémissement le parcourut lorsque Thanos plaça Loki devant lui, à moitié suspendu dans le vide. L'absence de réaction de ce dernier fit comprendre à son frère qu'il était déjà mal en point. Son esprit travaillait vite, il devait trouver un moyen de le sauver.

Thanos ricana.

\- Voyez ce qui vous attend ! Voyez ce que je fais aux espions !

Thor sentit un froid immense l'envahir et il courut en direction de Thanos pour arracher son frère à ses griffes. Mais, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Brandissant une lance dans l'autre main, Thanos l'enfonça brutalement dans le dos de Loki. La pointe ensanglantée jaillit de sa poitrine par devant en le faisant tressaillir.

Du bas de la tour, Thor poussa un grand cri.

\- Non !

En l'écoutant hurler, les autres Avengers se retournèrent vers la tour où se tenait Thanos. Ils découvrirent la scène et le Titan Fou sourit, profitant de ce moment avant de retirer sa lame du corps mince de Loki. Le jeune dieu glissa et Thanos le lâcha dans le vide. Son corps bascula.

Thor réagit rapidement et courut en direction du corps de son frère. Il bondit et le rattrapa dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne frappe lourdement le sol, lui évitant d'autres blessures.

Il se retrouva à genoux par terre et, subitement, tout sembla avoir disparu autour de lui. La bataille et la destruction passèrent au second plan. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait était le corps inerte et recouvert de sang qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Loki ? Loki ?

A l'appel de son nom, les yeux verts épuisés s'entrouvrirent pendant que le jeune homme se crispait et se mettait à trembler.

\- Loki ?

Les yeux ternes de son jeune frère balayèrent son visage et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre dans les bras de qui, il se trouvait.

\- Thor…

Le sang, que prononcer son simple nom, amena sur les lèvres de Loki, pétrifia son frère.

\- Oui, je suis là…

Le jeune homme trembla et tenta de garder ses yeux verrouillés sur ceux de son frère pendant qu'il murmurait.

\- J'ai essayé…

Il se cabra et Thor le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ne parle pas…

Mais Loki avait des choses à dire à son frère et il murmura de nouveau.

\- J'ai essayé… Mais j'ai échoué… Je suis désolé…

\- Non… Ne le sois pas…

Loki frémit et gémit doucement avant de toussoter durement. Plus de sang tâcha ses lèvres, détruisant son frère de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme agonisait… Il était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Lorsque la toux cessa, Loki murmura.

\- Tu crois que je vais la revoir ?

\- Qui ? Demanda Thor dont la vision était brouillée par les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir devant l'agonie de son petit frère.

\- Notre mère, murmura en réponse Loki. Tu crois que je vais la retrouver ?

Thor frémit. Son frère mourrait, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je l'espère pour vous deux.

\- Maman… Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué… Susurra Loki en fermant lentement les yeux.

\- Non, répondit Thor. Reste avec moi...

\- Pardon mon frère...

\- Non... C'est moi... Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu te protéger…

Les yeux de son frère se fermèrent et un cri échappa au dieu du tonnerre, faisant crépiter des éclairs tout autour de lui.

\- Loki !

Le dieu ramena la tête de son frère sur son épaule, la manipulant avec douceur, mais il avait déjà compris qu'il était trop tard… Son corps malmené avait cédé… Il était mort… Mort dans ses bras…

\- Loki… Pardonne-moi, murmura Thor avant de se laisser aller à pleurer.

...

Thor était prostré dans le champ de ruines de la bataille. Prostré parce que de toute manière, il était bien incapable de bouger. Les sanglots secouaient son corps pendant qu'il berçait le corps sans vie et recouvert de sang de Loki dans ses bras. Le corps de son jeune frère qu'il n'avait pas compris et qu'il n'avait pas pu aider… qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver…

Thor pleurait, la tête dans son cou. Sa peau était si froide qu'il se sentait geler lui aussi… Il n'avait pas compris… Pourtant, il aurait dû comprendre… Loki était son petit frère… Il aurait dû comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi, qu'il n'était pas du côté de Thanos… Comment Loki aurait-il pu trahir de nouveau son frère après s'être écroulé en larmes dans ses bras ?… après s'être endormi dans ses bras ?… Thor aurait dû comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses ruses… Il aurait dû comprendre que son jeune frère tentait de se jouer de Thanos… Thanos qui était le monstre qui l'avait torturé pendant plus d'un an pour le briser et le forcer à attaquer la Terre pour lui ramener le Tesseract… Comment Loki aurait-il pu se remettre volontairement sous la coupe de ce monstre ? …Oui... Thor aurait dû le comprendre… Au regard que ce dernier lui avait lancé quand ils s'étaient affrontés, il aurait dû le comprendre…

Mais il n'avait rien vu, prenant pour acquis le côté versatile de son jeune frère alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi loyal que ce jour- là… Quand Thanos avait surgi, Thor avait compris qu'un drame était sur le point de se jouer… Mais quand il avait empoigné le corps inerte de son frère, le cœur de Thor s'était arrêté… La suite passait en boucle dans sa tête au ralenti… La lance… Le tressaillement de son corps… Sa chute… Il y avait tellement de sang…

Thor pleura plus fort.

\- Pardonne-moi… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi… Mon petit frère…

Mais il était tard, bien trop tard pour lui demander pardon…

...

Thor était toujours prostré lorsque la voix de Tony Stark le tira de son chagrin en criant.

\- Allez Thor… Nous ne devons pas rester ici !

Le dieu du tonnerre redressa la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Iron Man se rapprocha de son ami.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici !

\- Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner, répondit Thor entre deux sanglots. Je l'ai déjà suffisamment fait.

\- Thor…

\- Non, je ne peux pas l'abandonner… C'est mon petit frère…

\- Je sais…

\- Non ! Vous ne savez rien !

Tony ne dit rien, touché par l'émotion dans la voix de son ami.

\- Je l'ai abandonné… Comment n'ai-je pas compris qu'il essayait de nous aider à sa manière ?… Je l'ai abandonné… Et ce monstre l'a une nouvelle fois torturé avant de me le tuer…

Thor pleurait de nouveau. Sa main tremblante se posa sur la joue de Loki qu'il manipula doucement.

\- Allez Loki… Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux…

Stark ressentait bien la douleur de son ami, mais le combat continuait à faire rage autour d'eux et il ne pouvait pas laisser Thor se faire tuer à cause de la peine qu'il ressentait.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici. Vite !

\- Non… Je ne l'abandonnerais pas… Pas cette fois… Je l'ai déjà abandonné en le croyant mort alors qu'il était toujours en vie… Je ne referais pas cette erreur, Stark.

\- Mais il est mort.

\- Non ! Allez Loki… Ouvre les yeux, montre-moi que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, Loki ! Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu as fait semblant… Ouvre les yeux !

Tony soupira et s'agenouilla devant son ami.

\- Le sang sur le sol est le sien. Il est mort, Thor. Je sais que ça doit être horrible, mais il ne reviendra pas.

\- Non, sa magie peut encore le sauver, il ne peut pas mourir !

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Non, il ne peut pas mourir ! C'est mon petit frère… Il ne peut pas mourir ! … Je n'ai plus que lui… Loki.

Il y avait tant de douleur. Stark tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Thor, tentant une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, en plein champ de bataille.

\- Allez mon ami, il faut s'en aller…

\- Non, répéta obstinément Thor. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner… Je ne peux pas laisser son corps au milieu de ces ruines… Il ne mérite pas ça…

Tony nota l'usage du mot « corps » comme si Thor commençait à se faire à l'idée que son frère était réellement mort.

\- Nous avons des blessés, nous ne pouvons nous encombrer des corps.

\- C'est mon petit frère, pleura Thor.

\- Je sais.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je lui ai dit que je serai là, il m'a juré qu'il ne me trahirait plus… Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il l'avait fait ? Comment je n'ai pas compris qu'il voulait nous aider ?

\- Ce ne serait pas faire honneur à son sacrifice de vous laisser mourir ici…

Thor sembla l'ignorer, manipulant toujours la tête de son jeune frère.

\- Allez Loki… Réveille-toi… Pourquoi ta magie ne te sauve pas ? Réveille-toi ! Loki !

\- Thor, il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Venez.

Le dieu du tonnerre frémit.

\- Il est vraiment mort ?

\- Oui…

\- Je l'ai perdu… Je l'ai perdu…

Thor s'écroula, faisant reposer sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme mort dans ses bras.

\- Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi !

Tony pressa plus fort son épaule.

\- Allez, il faut bouger, son armée est en train de se redéployer.

Thor frémit et caressa la joue de son jeune frère délicatement une dernière fois avant de l'allonger doucement sur le sol.

\- Pardonne-moi petit frère… Je t'aime… Je te vengerais… Je te promets que je te vengerais…

En tremblant, Thor accepta de suivre Stark, ne remarquant pas que la teinte bleuté disparaissait lentement du visage de Loki.

.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, je l'avais conçu comme un OS, mais comment dire, la dernière phrase m'est apparu d'un coup et donc, peut-être je me mettrais à écrire une suite. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review.**


	2. Donner l'apparence de la trahison

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos fait rage les derniers masques tombent.**

 **Alors voilà, j'avais aussi écris cette scène avant de voir IW, juste avec la bande annonce. Je ne l'avais pas posté, mais en triant je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

 **Elle n'est pas** **très** **joyeuse... Mais après vos commentaires j'ai décidé de rallonger cet OS pour en faire une fic.**

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre qui aborde le point de vue du côté Loki jusqu'au moment Où Thanos décide de mettre en scène sa mort pour traumatiser les Avengers qui tentent toujours de le vaincre.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **VOYEZ CE QUE JE FAIS AUX ESPIONS**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Donner l'apparence de la trahison**_

Quand Loki avait vu le vaisseau de Thanos bloquer l'horizon de sa silhouette menaçante, son cœur avait raté un battement et la terreur s'était lu son visage. Une terreur que Thor avait vue, se demandant bien qui, son jeune frère pouvait craindre à ce point, lui qui ne craignait pas grand monde.

Le reste avait été étrange. Thanos et son armée avaient envahi le vaisseau, il y avait eu une lutte terrible et, au cours de la bataille Thor avait perdu pied… Perdu pied en voyant Loki choisir de lui donner le Tesseract, perdu pied en constatant que son frère venait de le trahir de nouveau et de bien le trahir cette fois, en se rangeant contre lui et aux côtés de ce monstre.

Thor avait hurlé son incompréhension, mais il était trop tard. Les Asgardiens avaient été massacrés et Loki, affichant ce sourire qui lui donnait parfois l'air fou, venait de reformuler son vœu d'allégeance éternelle au Titan. Thanos avait souri avant de se tourner vers Thor.

\- Tu vois misérable avorton, les gens intelligents savent de quel côté se ranger. Tu as perdu !

Thor avait frémi, se retournant vers son frère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Cela ne se voit pas ! Lui avait répliqué ce dernier en continuant à sourire.

\- Loki ? Alors c'était un mensonge ? Ton choix de revenir te battre à mes côtés. Les mots que nous avons échangés. Tout cela était faux ?

Thor avait failli lui demander si ses larmes quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras étaient feintes aussi, mais il s'était arrêté juste à temps, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que Thanos et ses sbires entachent par leurs ricanements ce moment d'intimité qu'il avait tant aimé… Mais qui n'était qu'un leurre s'il en jugeait par l'air moqueur de son petit-frère qui lui avait répondu.

\- Tu es si naïf ! Le pouvoir que m'offre Thanos est bien plus intéressant que tout ce que tu peux m'offrir… Tes sentiments sont si pathétiques. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien !

Loki avait tenté de garder une contenance, observant la douleur et la détresse dans le regard de son frère. Deux choses qui l'avaient poignardé parce qu'il l'avait cru. Il était un si bon menteur que Thor l'avait cru… oubliant les mots, les larmes et les confessions… Il l'avait cru et le cœur de Loki avait raté un nouveau battement tellement il avait eu mal… car si Thor l'avait cru, s'était qu'il avait toujours douté finalement.

Thanos s'était amusé de la scène.

\- Tu vois, tu es loin d'être un dieu, tu n'es même pas un frère convenable !

Thor avait rugi de rage, voulant tuer Thanos, mais ce dernier l'avait violemment repoussé avant que l'Apocalypse se déchaîne entraînant dans les limbes ce qui restait d'Asgard.

...

Loki s'était retrouvé à bord du Sanctuaire avec les autres bras droits de Thanos. Corvus lui avait jeté un regard haineux et le jeune dieu avait à peine pu réprimer un frémissement au souvenir des tortures que ce monstre lui avait fait endurer pour le briser. Son trouble avait dû être plus visible qu'il ne le pensait puisque Thanos en personne s'était penché au-dessus de lui, empoignant fermement son épaule, lui rappelant comme il avait été simple de lui briser la première fois.

Loki était resté immobile, en apnée. Avait-il compris ?

\- Je te conseille de ne pas te méprendre. Je supporte ton retour parmi nous uniquement parce que ta magie est une alliée précieuse, mais au moindre écart, tu n'auras plus de seconde chance. Dieu ou pas, je sais comment te briser.

Thanos avait glissé sa main de son épaule à son cou, faisant comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour l'étrangler. Loki avait frissonné malgré lui et son interlocuteur en avait été heureux.

\- Bien, je vois que nous nous comprenons…

Thanos avait retiré sa main, autorisant Loki à reprendre une courte inspiration et puis… Et puis Loki avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, il avait mis un masque pour que personne ne comprenne le plan qu'il était en train d'échafauder.

Dans le fracas de la bataille, il aurait aimé dire à Thor ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il allait se remettre entre les mains de Thanos parce que c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait pour essayer de l'aider… Il aurait voulu que son frère le comprenne… Il n'était pas en train de le trahir. Loki ne pouvait pas et n'avait jamais trahi Thor de toute façon… Il avait toujours agi pour lui… Il avait été débordé, torturé et manipulé, mais il n'avait jamais trahi son frère et que Thor l'en croit capable l'avait détruit. Proxima Midnight l'avait poussé dans une des petites chambres de l'appareil et quand il avait été sûr qu'elle était loin, le jeune dieu s'était effondré sur le lit, laissant sa détresse s'exprimer.

Quand il ressortit de la chambre, quelques heures plus tard, la peine avait disparu et le masque c'était dessiné. Loki était prêt à jouer son rôle. Il avait fait un choix difficile, mais il l'assumerait… Il serait l'espion de son frère, le faux traître… Celui qui, de l'intérieur, ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

...

Les premiers jours avaient été faciles. Loki était le dieu du mensonge et de la duperie et ça, il savait l'appliquer. Il aida Thanos à récupérer les pierres. Il se montra froid et distant, même envers Gamora, ce qui troubla la jeune femme.

Cette dernière l'avait rattrapé par un bras dans un couloir, se remémorant leur discussion et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé à deux quand Loki était un prisonnier torturé presque à mort tous les jours… Leur amitié, leur soutien mutuel, les petites marques d'affection amicales, les mots qu'il avait prononcés lui donnant envie de s'émanciper de ce monstre qui se croyait son père.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Et toi ? Je te croyais loin !

\- Je suis sa captive moi au moins ! Toi, tu es vraiment en train de le servir sciemment ?

\- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

\- Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je ne comprends pas Loki. Pourquoi être revenu ? Pourquoi paraître aussi fidèle ?

\- Mais, pour le pouvoir, répondit Loki en souriant. Thanos m'offre la possibilité de diriger tout l'univers à ses côtés. Une telle opportunité ne se manque pas !

\- Est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler ? L'ami que j'avais se moquait bien du pouvoir. Il aimait sa famille ! Il était prêt à tout pour les protéger de cette folie !

\- L'ami que tu avais était faible et ridicule. Le nouveau Loki est bien plus intéressant !

Choquée, Gamora avait reculé avant de disparaître, ne remarquant pas la douleur au fond des yeux de Loki. Chaque mot, chaque trahison était un coup de poignard en plein cœur… Le jeune homme ne voulait faire souffrir personne, mais il ne pouvait parler de son plan à personne et, en attendant, chaque douleur qu'il provoquait chez ses amis, lui revenait de plein fouet au centuple. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il allait tenir, mais, pour eux… Il le ferait…

...

Les heures s'égrainèrent et les jours passèrent. A chaque fois que Thanos récupérait l'une des pierres, Loki savait que le chaos était sur le point de les engloutir, mais il tentait de ne pas montrer combien il était touché par toute cette haine et cette violence. Il devait attendre le meilleur moment… Attendre pour frapper et enfin le faire payer… Le faire payer pour les Asgardiens qu'il avait massacrés, pour Gamora qu'il avait sacrifié, pour son frère qui le prenait pour un traître…

...

Quand l'affrontement avait commencé à se diriger réellement sur Terre, Loki avait compris qu'il était temps de frapper… Son frère aimait tellement cette planète, il ne pouvait pas laisser Thanos la détruire… Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il y avait Jane et qu'il savait que malgré son détachement feint pour ne pas perdre la face devant lui, son frère l'aimait. Il devait protéger ce monde. Il était temps de frapper !

Loki avait laissé exprimer toute cette rage qu'il avait accumulée en lui depuis des jours. Une rage qui le rongeait et qui allait lui donner de la force… Une rage dont une bande de chitauris, fut la première victime. Loki avait confiance en ses pouvoirs, en son bras. Il savait que contrairement à ce que certains pensé, il était un bon combattant. Sa pratique de la magie et l'emploi de ses lames étaient efficaces ; sans doute pas aussi remarquable que Mjolnir, mais efficace. Les chitauris ne firent pas un pli et leur mort leur ouvrit la route en direction de Thanos. Thanos, qui, pour l'instant, se contentait de suivre la bataille de loin, s'amusant de voir les Avengers se démener comme ils pouvaient pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Des Avengers, parmi lesquels Loki repéra son frère. Son cœur se serra… Comme il voudrait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Le jeune dieu chassa cette pensée qui pouvait le déconcentrer et se dirigea vers Thanos pendant qu'une aura verte était en train de se dessiner autour de lui. Il leva la main pour le frapper de l'un de ses lames, mais devant lui, le Titan disparu. Déstabilisé, Loki ne comprit ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il réapparut à côté de lui, le gratifiant d'un violent coup de poing qu'il évita en partie. Le coup le prit au côté droit l'envoyant brutalement heurter le mur. Même à moitié esquivé, la force naturelle de Thanos, couplée à son gant lui coupa violemment le souffle et le sonna à moitié.

Le Titan Fou l'observa avec un regard qui montrait bien d'où lui venait son surnom.

\- Misérable petite punaise, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me trahir ! Tu crois que je ne savais pas que tu n'étais qu'un espion ! Tu es trop prévisible, mais rassure-toi ! Ta mort va me servir !

Loki frémit, refusant d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien, refusant d'avoir blessé son frère inutilement, refusant d'avoir été aussi froid avec Gamora alors qu'elle avait été une vraie amie pendant sa captivité… Une amie qui l'avait sauvé, mais à laquelle il n'avait pu rendre la pareille. Oui, Loki ne laisserait pas Thanos le vaincre aussi facilement, même s'il connaissait sa force et sa violence. Alors, il se redressa, tentant de reprendre une inspiration pour rassembler sa magie. Une aura verte sembla se dégager de lui et Thanos fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En réponse, Loki libéra une attaque magique. Elle partit de ses doigts comme une onde lumineuse et frappa le titan qui fut propulsé à son tour de l'autre côté de la pièce. Loki eut un léger sourire et lui fit encaisser une deuxième attaque alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Thanos chancela et retomba assis sur le sol en grognant.

\- Sorcier ridicule, tu penses me vaincre.

\- C'est le problème dans cet univers, on méprise trop souvent la magie.

Loki ponctua sa phrase par une troisième attaque qui propulsa un peu plus loin Thanos. Le titan roula au sol et ne bougea plus. Loki s'immobilisa quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa, alors un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de son corps pour lui prendre le gant.

Mais le Titan Fou était plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Au moment, où il se pencha sur lui, il se redressa et d'un crochet du gauche, il envoya Loki rouler au sol. Le coup résonna dans la tête du jeune homme dont la vue se troubla quelques secondes. Il recula pour se lever, mais Thanos se pencha sur lui, assénant un coup de poing si violent à sa poitrine que Loki sentit ses côtes se briser. Le jeune dieu laissa échapper un gémissement et sentit Thanos l'empoigner par le col pour le lever du sol.

\- C'est le problème dans cet univers, les gens ne comprennent pas que je suis l'égal d'un dieu !

\- C'est faux !

\- Oh, je vais te prouver le contraire !

Les mains de Loki se portèrent sur la sienne pour le faire lâcher, mais il comprit qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il avait échoué… Il serait un échec permanent… Un coup puis un autre le touchèrent à la poitrine, l'écrasant contre le mur derrière lui. Des coups violents qui finirent de briser ses côtes. Loki haleta pendant qu'il lui devint difficile de respirer. Sous la douleur, les images de sa première captivité aux mains de Thanos lui revinrent en mémoire… Comment avait-il pensé pouvoir le vaincre ? Il allait mourir… Ses forces le quittaient déjà… Il allait mourir et Thor ne saurait pas que cette fois, il avait combattu de son côté… Il ne saurait pas qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi, qu'il l'aimait et cette douleur-là fut plus terrible que celle qui lui engendra Thanos en le frappant à la tête, faisant basculer le jeune homme dans une semi-conscience douloureuse.

En le voyant réduit à l'état de pantin entre ses mains, Thanos avait souri. La mort de cet arrogant et présomptueux, petit dieu allait l'aider à vaincre ses ennemis. Alors, tout en tirant Loki à demi-inerte derrière lui, il décida qu'il était temps de gagner le champ de bataille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki se sentit jeter sur le sol. Il perçut le bruit des combats, compris que son frère devait être là, en bas, et lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance toute de suite.

Le reste ne fut que brouillard et douleur : la main de Thanos l'agrippant, le sarcasme dans sa voix, la douleur qui explosa dans sa poitrine…. Un cri… Un cri de son frère ?... La chute… Des bras… Une voix inquiète… Des yeux bleus au bord des larmes… Thor ? … Et un besoin vital de rassembler ses forces pour lui faire comprendre.

\- J'ai essayé…

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà, finalement nous voilà parti pour une courte fic à chapitre sans doute 5 alors dites moi ce que vous en pesez dans les review !**

 **Les références à la captivité de Loki et à son amitié avec Gamora viennent de la fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" qui raconte ce moment précis.**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**


	3. Être prêt à mourir pour avoir tout perdu

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos fait rage les derniers masques tombent.**

 **Alors voilà, j'avais aussi écris cette scène avant de voir IW, juste avec la bande annonce. Je ne l'avais pas posté, mais en triant je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

 **Elle n'est pas** **très** **joyeuse... Mais après vos commentaires j'ai décidé de rallonger cet OS pour en faire une fic.**

 **Dans ce troisième chapitre, la bataille continue et Thor a encore du mal à se remettre de la mort de Loki. Tony décide alors de prendre les choses en main.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **VOYEZ CE QUE JE FAIS AUX ESPIONS**_

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Être prêt à mourir pour avoir tout perdu**_

L'explosion brutale qui se produisit à leur côté propulsa Thor et Tony Stark dans une crevasse entre deux bâtiments à demi-effondré. Le play-boy en armure électronique se redressa en pestant en même temps que le dieu qui le suivait toujours avec un air hébété. Il sentit l'agacement poindre et lutta pour ne pas lui donner une calotte afin de lui remettre directement les idées en place.

La bataille faisait rage, elle était d'une rare violence. Thanos et son armée étaient sans pitié. Ils venaient pour récupérer les pierres et pour annihiler toute vie. Il hurlait que personne ne pourrait lui échapper que tout le monde périrait si jamais on lui résistait… Comme Loki…

Tony voulait bien comprendre que son partenaire soit choqué, lui aussi avait sursauté quand la lance avait brutalement transpercé le corps du jeune dieu asgardien. La violence de cette image restait dans son esprit, comme la piscine de sang qui s'étalait autour de lui pendant qu'il mourrait dans les bras de son frère… Ce sang dont Thor était encore recouvert. Oui, il voulait bien comprendre sa douleur, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Ils étaient les Avengers, le dernier espoir pour tous ces gens autour d'eux. Ils devaient le vaincre pour les sauver. Alors, il maîtrisa son envie de lui donner des baffes et le secoua par un bras.

\- Thor ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et le secoua un peu plus fort.

\- Allez Thor, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il ne faut pas perdre pied.

L'asgardien baissa la tête vers son ami qui fut frappé par l'aspect vide de son regard bleu.

\- Thor ! Allez, mourir ici ne résoudra rien.

\- C'était mon petit-frère.

\- Je sais, répondit Tony en pressant son bras par peur qu'il s'écroule. Mais il faut avancer.

\- Comment ? J'ai cru qu'il était en train de me trahir, alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de nous sauver ! J'ai été odieux… Et maintenant il est mort… Je l'ai perdu lui aussi.

\- Il est mort dans vos bras, en écoutant les mots d'amour que vous aviez pour lui… Il sait que vous avez compris.

\- Mais trop tard…

\- Thor…

\- Arrêtez ! S'exclama Thor en retirant son bras de la poigne d'Iron Man. Ne faites pas comme si cela vous touchez, vous vous moquez bien de sa mort ! Vous le détestiez !

\- Oui, sans doute, mais si sa perte vous fait aussi mal, c'est qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas… Surtout, que j'ai bien compris qu'il s'était sacrifié… Et on ne se sacrifie pas si on est votre ennemi.

Thor frémit tout en baissant les yeux sur Stark.

\- Ça, il ne l'a jamais été. Mais moi, j'ai été le sien, explosa en larmes le dieu de la foudre.

\- D'accord, admit Tony en hochant la tête. Vous me l'expliquerez quand nous serons sortis de ce champ de bataille, d'accord ?

Le dieu de la foudre hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, mais n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un tir de roquette et eut juste le temps de cramponner Tony par une épaule pour sauter hors de la crevasse. Le fond de cette dernière fut pulvérisé et les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. Ils se redressèrent ensemble, dévalant d'un bond un talus de débris pour échapper à un nouveau tir qui manqua de peu de les frapper. Tony prit son élan et s'envola dans les airs. Ce n'est pas qu'il était ravi de laisser Thor combattre seul, mais il devait éliminer l'appareil qui s'entêtait à les prendre pour cible. Il fit donc un volte-face et, de ses rayons parvint à le pulvériser.

En dessous de lui, Thor repoussa deux ennemis qui étaient à deux doigts de tirer sur Iron Man avant de frémir. Totalement déconcentré, il trébucha et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ses ennemis prirent sa chute comme une faiblesse et tentèrent une nouvelle fois de le tuer.

Mais Iron Man fut plus rapide et il les balaya avant de se jeter à genoux devant Thor qu'il prit par les épaules pour le secouer.

\- Hey ! ça suffit Thor !

Ce dernier redressa la tête, des larmes au coin des yeux et frémit. Il y avait une telle souffrance dans son attitude.

\- Allez, il faut se reprendre.

\- J'ai abandonné son corps Stark, après l'avoir abandonné lui. Pourquoi je mérite de vivre ?

\- Thor ! Tenta de le motiver son ami, mais ce dernier se mit à regarder ses mains en tremblant.

\- C'est son sang sur mes mains ?

\- Oui, répondit Stark en sentant tout son désespoir.

\- Il est réel ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il est vraiment mort ?

\- Je suis désolé Thor. Allez, il faut se lever.

Tony empoigna Thor par un bras et parvint à le remettre sur ses pieds. Le combat continuait de faire rage autour d'eux et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Ce dernier se laissa faire, toujours les larmes aux yeux en murmurant faiblement.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner son corps… Il a toujours détesté être seul… et je l'ai toujours abandonné…

\- Allez, on y va !

Cette fois, Thor le bouscula pour aller plus vite et le poussa sur la droite juste au moment où ils allaient se faire prendre pour cible par un autre appareil. Heureusement, Hulk surgit sur la droite et sauta sur l'appareil qu'il détruisit dans une gerbe de flammes pendant que Natacha et Captain America coururent dans leur direction pour les couvrir.

Tony en profita et il courut vers un Quin Jet qui se rapprochait en stationnaire. L'appareil était piloté par Hawkeye.

Iron Man poussa violemment Thor pour le faire monter à l'intérieur. Captain America et Natasha revinrent vers eux et sautèrent à l'intérieur. Le groupe fut rejoint par Hulk qui atterrit à l'intérieur d'un bond.

L'appareil s'éloigna de la ligne de front. Tous devaient se reprendre pour élaborer une stratégie qui leur permettrait de vaincre ce monstre et son armée. Tony serait bien resté, mais il tenait toujours Thor par un bras et il sentait encore ses tremblements. Il était bouleversé par la mort de Loki. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour se remettre. Il l'aida à se laisser tomber assis par terre. Le dieu asgardien se recroquevilla, posant la tête sur ses bras posés sur ses genoux pour continuer à pleurer.

Les autres Avengers comprirent sa souffrance et Natasha se rapprocha. Elle se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Hey Thor ?

Ce dernier sursauta et redressa la tête. La jeune femme fut touchée par son visage baigné de larmes.

\- Je... Je suis désolée pour vous.

\- Oui et maintenant il faut nous expliquer, dit Tony ayant envie de comprendre pourquoi il semblait autant bouleversé.

Bien sûr, Loki était son frère, mais il avait laissé morts et destructions dans son sillage et le playboy milliardaire avait du mal à se sentir aussi mal que son frère pour sa mort, même s'il voulait bien reconnaître que celle-ci avait été brutale, violente et traumatisante. Thor frémit et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Stark fit deux pas pour se rapprocher de lui et poursuivit.

\- Ce n'est pas contre vous et contre lui. Je ne veux pas non plus manquer de respect à son sacrifice, mais je pense que pour vous aider, nous avons tous besoin d'une explication. Pour nous, votre frère est celui qui a voulu tous nous tuer.

\- Il ne l'a jamais vraiment voulu cela non plus… C'était déjà Thanos… Il l'avait récupéré, à demi-mort planant dans l'espace et… pendant plus d'un an… Il…

Thor marqua une pause tout en se mettant à trembler plus fort.

\- Il l'a torturé… physiquement et mentalement et… Je ne l'ai pas compris… Je ne l'ai pas su… Sinon, j'aurais été le chercher… Je n'aurais jamais laissé ce monstre lui faire ce qu'il lui a fait… Mon petit frère. Les tortures ont été de plus en plus violentes. Il était si épuisé, que même toute sa magie ne suffisait pas à l'aider. Il a fini par le briser… Il ne voulait plus souffrir, alors il lui a obéi…

Aux commandes de l'appareil, Clint frémit.

\- Comment ça, il lui a obéi ?

\- Il se croyait abandonné… Il voulait juste survivre…

\- Alors lui non plus, il n'était pas vraiment lui-même ? Demanda Steve en mettant les choses en ordre dans sa tête. Comme Clint ou Selvig qui étaient manipulés par le pouvoir du sceptre.

\- Un peu, même s'il était plus conscient de leurs actes qu'eux, il était manipulé lui aussi… C'était mon petit-frère. J'aurais dû le comprendre. Il paraissait malade et épuisé… complètement perdu… Et il y avait trop de haine ou de folie en lui… Parce que je l'avais abandonné pendant un an entre les mains d'un monstre.

\- Oui, enfin il était avec ce monstre contre nous, fit remarquer Clint, qui n'avait pas oublié comment ce dernier l'avait manipulé pour le forcer à combattre ses amis.

\- Je sais… Mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez, pas vraiment de son propre gré… Là, aussi j'aurais dû le comprendre… Mes mots ont été si violents… Comme j'ai dû lui faire mal. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Il s'est mis avec lui volontairement ? Demanda Banner qui venait de perdre sa forme de Hulk.

\- Oui…Il s'est sacrifié… Il voulait essayer de le tuer et c'est lui qui… qui me l'a tué… Je n'ai plus rien désormais…

\- Il ne faut pas dire cela, dit Natasha en se rapprochant.

La jeune femme percevait sa détresse et elle était touchée par la violence de la douleur qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mots. Thor frémit et tourna la tête vers elle en murmurant.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je n'ai plus rien, ni personne. Plus de pays, plus d'amis, plus de famille… Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là. Alors, s'il faut sacrifier quelqu'un dites le moi…

\- Thor ! S'exclama Natasha choquée par la proposition de son ami, vous vous entendez là ?

\- Mais s'ils sont tous au Walhalla, pourquoi je resterai ici ?

* * *

 **Eh oui, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que vous aurez le réveil de Loki. Il faudra attendre le prochain qui ne devrait pas tarder !**

 **Alors, à très vite pour la suite ! Pensez aux reviews si cette histoire vous a plu !**


	4. Se retrouver perdu entre deux réalités

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos fait rage les derniers masques tombent.**

 **Alors voilà, j'avais aussi écris cette scène avant de voir IW, juste avec la bande annonce. Je ne l'avais pas posté, mais en triant je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

 **Elle n'est pas** **très** **joyeuse... Mais après vos commentaires j'ai décidé de rallonger cet OS pour en faire une fic.**

 **Dans ce quatrième chapitre, Loki est piégé dans les limbes, est-ce la mort au bout ou une chance de survie ?**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **VOYEZ CE QUE JE FAIS AUX ESPIONS**_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Se retrouver perdu entre deux réalités**_

Le brouillard… Le flou… L'impression de baigner sur une mer de nuage. C'était quelque chose d'étrange et qui le fit frissonner. Surtout qu'il souffrait. Sa poitrine avait du mal à se gonfler et son corps, privé d'air s'engourdissait. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Est-ce qu'il était tombé une nouvelle fois dans le vide spatial ? Son esprit se souvenait de cette chute, de l'impression de froid, de la difficulté de plus en plus grande à respirer, de ses poumons qui le brûlaient jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'exploser. Comme il avait souffert ce jour-là… Comme il avait appelé la mort de ses vœux, mais elle lui avait été refusé… Et quand son corps avait heurté la surface dure de l'astéroïde au pied du Sanctuary, il avait découvert qu'il y avait pire que mourir… bien pire… Il y avait Thanos.

Thanos…

Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui qu'il souffrait autant à nouveau ? Lui, qui avait tenté de le détruire ? D'en faire un pantin ? Lui qui avait fini par lui faire croire que Thor le haïssait comme lui, se haïssait… Mais c'était faux et c'était bien le problème… Aucun des deux ne haïssait l'autre… C'était même tout le contraire, ce qui les faisait souffrir bien plus que cela ne devrait.

La douleur…

Venait-elle de là ? Avait-il une fois de plus déçu son frère ? L'avait-il trahi ou pire encore ? Lui avait-il fait du mal ? Son esprit était encore embrumé et la douleur ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Alors, il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire appel à sa magie pour l'aider. Il fut étonné de la sentir lui répondre si peu… Que se passait-il ? Loki tenta de lever un bras pour le poser sur sa poitrine, mais n'y parvint pas du premier coup. Son corps lui sembla fait de pierre… Ce n'était pas normal.

Et toujours ces nuages…

Où se trouvait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Tout était si flou… Autour de lui comme dans sa tête. Il avait mal. Au prix d'un effort surhumain qui le priva d'une partie de ses forces, il parvint enfin à poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Ses doigts collèrent sur un liquide visqueux dont l'odeur âcre lui assaillit brutalement les narines.

Du sang…

C'était donc ça… Il était blessé… Mort peut-être même, ce qui expliquerait cette torpeur ambiante et désagréable qui rendait tout si difficile et ce sentiment de déjà vu qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Loki sourit… Il ne devait pas être nombreux à savoir ce que ça faisait de mourir de manière si répétitive que lui… Même si techniquement, il n'avait jamais été véritablement mort… Sinon, il ne serait pas là.

Alors était-il mort cette fois ?

C'était bien la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit au final… Etait-il mort ? Pour de bon cette fois ? Et où se trouvait-il ? Il aurait aimé que ce soit le Walhalla pour qu'il puisse revoir ceux qui lui manquaient, mais il n'était pas dupe, pour lui se serait Hêl et la douleur éternelle… D'ailleurs ne souffrait-il pas ? Loki ferma les yeux pour maîtriser ses émotions et une larme coula sur sa joue… Oh oui, il souffrait… tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il avait agi trop tard… Il n'y aurait pas de rédemption.

Juste la douleur…

La douleur ? La douleur des coups de Thanos, de sa lance qui le transperce… Loki ouvrit les yeux. Subitement, il venait de se rappeler. Se rappeler du vaisseau sakaarien… de cette compréhension, cet amour retrouvé avec son frère lorsqu'il l'avait laissé le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui rendre son étreinte et se mettre à pleurer. Il se rappelait de sa main sur sa nuque l'empêchant de s'effondrer en lui offrant un point d'ancrage, de la douceur de sa voix le rassurant… Comme il avait aimé ce moment-là… Ce moment où il avait retrouvé un frère qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis longtemps.

Et il était réapparu…

Thanos…

Et il avait tout perdu.

Encore…

Son peuple… Les derniers lambeaux de son passé… Son frère… auquel il avait menti une fois de plus… une fois de trop… et sa vie… Et il en était là… Mort dans ses bras, mais mort cette fois et Thanos était toujours en vie, lui… Thor était en danger. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger et cela le terrifiait totalement. Pourquoi avait-il dû mourir si tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il attaqué Thanos sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ? Il le connaissait pourtant ! Il savait ce qu'il était capable de faire, ce qu'il lui avait fait aussi…

Il avait échoué…

Encore…

Loki ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la mort ou la souffrance éternelle le vrai problème, c'était d'abandonner Thor encore une fois… une fois de trop… une fois où il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Un frisson parcourut son corps de plus en plus douloureux, lui laissant cette étrange impression d'être en train d'agoniser lentement. Il avait tellement mal. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et le plus terrifiant était de sentir sa magie le quitter… Plus elle s'écoulait et plus il souffrait… Plus il souffrait et plus il pensait à son frère. Avait-il compris qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi ?

Un frisson…

Une larme le long de sa joue…

Et une main…

Douce, apaisante, une main qui essuie ses larmes…

Un baiser…

Un baiser rempli d'amour et de douceur que l'on dépose sur son front et la curiosité qui lui fait combattre l'ombre et ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Un sourire…

Aimant et doux comme tout le reste. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Un sourire qu'il ne méritait pas de lui être adressé, mais pourtant, il n'était plus seul. La main caressa de nouveau sa joue et le sourire se fit plus grand.

\- Mon petit miracle…

\- Maman ?

Loki frémit. Son esprit était-il en train de se perdre dans les limbes lui-aussi ? Et cette manière de l'appeler son « miracle ». Il n'avait rien d'un miracle, il était celui qui avait tout fait vaciller et qui avait tout détruit… Pas pour la raison, ni comme il le croyait quand il était enfant, mais il était celui qui avait tout détruit.

La main de Frigga caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue.

\- Mon petit garçon… Mon enfant miracle…

Loki tenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je ne mérite pas ce titre.

\- Bien sûr que si, moi qui ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant quand Odin t'a déposé dans mes bras, je t'ai vu comme un miracle.

\- Mais je ne suis qu'un monstre, maman… Je suis celui qui a entraîné ta mort.

\- Non, mon tout petit… Tout est de notre faute. Nous n'avons pas réussi à te montrer à quel point nous t'aimions… Mon tout petit garçon. Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre qu'un monstre t'avait faut autant de mal pour que tu lui cèdes ?

\- Parce que je suis comme lui, un monstre.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Laisse-moi, murmura Loki en fermant les yeux. Cet enfer est ma punition.

\- Mais tu n'es pas en enfer Loki.

Le jeune frémit et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas tout à fait mort mon petit. Il reste une étincelle de magie qui te maintient en vie et une force plus puissante que la mort elle-même qui tente de t'aider.

\- Une force ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Alors écoute !

Loki trembla doucement et se tut, tout en tentant de maîtriser sa douleur de plus en plus grande.

Une force ?

Mais quelle force…

Une voix…

Il entendait une voix au loin. Il percevait des bras autour de son corps et oui… Il y avait bien quelque chose…

\- _Pardonne-moi… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… Mon petit-frère… Pardonne-moi…_

La voix de Thor ?

\- _Je l'ai abandonné… Comment n'ai-je pas compris qu'il essayait de nous aider à sa manière ?… Je l'ai abandonné… Et ce monstre l'a une nouvelle fois torturé avant de me le tuer…_

Oui, c'était bien la voix de son frère et chaque mot le frappait en plein cœur.

\- _Non… Je ne l'abandonnerais pas… Pas cette fois… Je l'ai déjà abandonné en le croyant mort alors qu'il était toujours en vie… Je ne referais pas cette erreur, Stark._

Chaque mot résonnait en lui.

\- _Allez Loki… Ouvre les yeux, montre-moi que tout cela n'est qu'une illusion, Loki ! Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu as fait semblant… Ouvre les yeux !_

Comme il aurait aimé lui obéir… Comme il y avait de l'amour dans ses mots. Un amour qu'il pensait disparu. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue.

\- _C'est mon petit frère… Il ne peut pas mourir ! … Je n'ai plus que lui… Loki._

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Lui aussi n'avait plus que lui et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait tenté de tout faire pour le protéger…

\- _Je ne peux pas l'abandonner… Je ne peux pas laisser son corps au milieu de ces ruines… Il ne mérite pas ça…_

Si Thor, bien sûr qu'il méritait que tu l'abandonnes. Il avait été une déception permanente, pourquoi se mettre dans cet état pour lui ?

\- _Allez Loki… Réveille-toi… Pourquoi ta magie ne te sauve pas ? Réveille-toi ! Loki !_

Si seulement il pouvait… Si seulement tout était aussi simple.

\- C'était mon petit-frère. J'aurais dû le comprendre. Il paraissait malade et épuisé… complètement perdu… Et il y avait trop de haine ou de folie en lui… Parce que je l'avais abandonné pendant un an entre les mains d'un monstre.

D'autres mots et toujours autant de douleur et d'amour. Des mots qui continuaient de l'assaillirent et qui lui brisaient le cœur.

\- _Là, aussi j'aurais dû le comprendre… Mes mots ont été si violents… Comme j'ai dû lui faire mal. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il était en train de faire._

Ce n'était pourtant pas la faute de son frère. Il était si bon pour mentir… Tellement bon qu'il était même parvenu à se mentir à lui-même !

\- _Oui…Il s'est sacrifié… Il voulait essayer de le tuer et c'est lui qui… qui me l'a tué… Je n'ai plus rien désormais…_

Oh Thor, il y avait tellement de douleur dans ces mots. Une douleur qu'il ne pensait pas être capable pour lui et pourtant, elle était là. Il ne lui avait pas menti, il avait sans doute dû le pleurer après Svartalfheim et cette constatation lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Je n'ai plus rien, ni personne. Plus de pays, plus d'amis, plus de famille… Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là. Alors, s'il faut sacrifier quelqu'un dites le moi…_

Non Thor ! Surtout pas… Il venait de se sacrifier pour lui, il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler comme ça. Surtout pas à cause de lui, surtout pas à cause de sa mort.

\- _Mais s'ils sont tous au Walhalla, pourquoi je resterai ici ?_

Loki sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas au Walhalla… Il était voué à la douleur dans ces limbes, comme le monstre qu'il était et il refusait que son frère souffre autant pour lui. Frigga lui balaya la joue.

\- Tu le sens ?

\- Sa douleur ?

\- Non… Son amour. Cet amour fort et unique d'un frère pour un autre frère. Cet amour qui te tient encore en vie.

\- Mais je suis mort… Je suis mort dans ses bras.

\- Oui, mais il y encore de l'espoir… Un espoir infime qu'il n'apparient qu'à toi de saisir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, mère.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre mon petit. Votre amour l'un pour l'autre est si grand qu'il peut vous permettre de faire des miracles… Il vous redonne de la force, même dans une situation perdue.

\- Mais il ne suffit pas.

\- Non, c'est vrai… Prends cette étincelle mon enfant… La dernière qu'il me reste.

Frigga se pencha sur Loki et l'embrassa sur le front, d'un baiser doux, aimant et rempli d'une force insoupçonnée.

\- Mère ? S'étonna le jeune homme, tendant la main pour lui toucher la joue.

Mais il était trop tard, tout devint flou et une explosion terrible fit trembler le sol à côté de lui.

Une explosion qui projeta des débris sur lui, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Loki pivota sur un coté en gémissant de douleur pendant qu'il reprenait cruellement conscience de son environnement. Ses poumons se remirent à fonctionner en le brûlant et déclenchèrent une quinte de toux si violente qu'il faillit tourner de l'œil. Loki gémit et se redressa pour se mettre à genoux, observant sa peau perdre sa teinte bleue…

Bleue…

Avait-il donc été si faible ? Etait-il presque mort ?

Une seconde explosion le manqua de peu et Loki vacilla. Son regard balaya la scène apocalyptique qui se déroulait autour de lui. C'était une scène de combat violente et brutale. Il y avait des morts étendus autour de lui, des morts dont il avait dû faire parti s'il en jugeait par la piscine de sang dans laquelle il était à genoux. Sa respiration était encore douloureuse. Il frémit et porta la main à sa poitrine. Ses doigts se tintèrent de rouge, mais il ne saignait plus et, après avoir inspecté sa chemise, il comprit que sa plaie avait disparu.

Une seconde chance.

Une dernière chance...

Loki ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre, mais il était là, au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Le combat était violent et le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne devait pas rester là s'il voulait avoir une chance d'en profiter. Alors il poussa sur ses jambes.

Et il chancela…

Maladroitement, il parvint à se redresser et regarda autour de lui. Le combat faisait rage, mais une seule personne lui importait. Une personne qu'il vit être poussé dans le Quin Jet par Stark, ce qui lui entraîna un frisson.

\- Thor… Non… Attends-moi… Je suis là...

* * *

 **Eh oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites, il s'est réveillé mais à quand les retrouvailles ? Bientôt !**

 **Alors, à très vite pour la suite ! Pensez aux reviews si cette histoire vous a plu !**


	5. Se perdre au cœur d'1 combat destructeur

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos fait rage les derniers masques tombent.**

 **Alors voilà, j'avais aussi écris cette scène avant de voir IW, juste avec la bande annonce. Je ne l'avais pas posté, mais en triant je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

 **Elle n'est pas** **très** **joyeuse... Mais après vos commentaires j'ai décidé de rallonger cet OS pour en faire une fic.**

 **Dans ce cinquième chapitre, Loki encore déboussolé se réveille en plein combat pendant que la lutte devient de plus en plus difficile pour les Avengers.**

 **Alors je m'excuse pour cette lingue pause dans cette fic mais voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier, en cours d'écriture arrivera dans la semaine.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **VOYEZ CE QUE JE FAIS AUX ESPIONS**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Se perdre au** **cœur** **d'un combat destructeur**_

Le combat continuait de faire rage. Les armées de Thanos étaient sans pitié et Loki, toujours un peu déboussolé, chancela, manquant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Par chance, le jeune homme put se rattraper après un muret qui se trouvait à sa droite, s'évitant de choir totalement. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre et lutta contre les tremblements qui agitaient tout son corps. Loki avait mal… Son souffle était court, sa tête martelait et son cœur ne battait pas en rythme… C'était désagréable mais normal si on y repensait bien. Il venait de mourir dans les bras de son frère avant de… avant de revenir, ramener à la vie par son amour et par le dernier souffle de magie d'une femme qui l'avait aimé de tout son être.

Alors qu'il était encore incapable de tenir totalement sur ses jambes, une explosion se produisit à côté de lui et le jeune dieu fut soufflé. Loki se retrouva à genoux sur le sol pendant que les tremblements se firent plus violents. Il avait tellement mal, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas revenir pour se faire tuer si vite. Il devait se relever.

Rassemblant ses forces et faisant preuve de détermination, Loki ouvrit les yeux. Tout tournait autour de lui et il secoua la tête pour chasser ses vertiges. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait se lever. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il ne serait pas une cible facile, pas cette fois. Thanos allait mourir. Il avait tant de choses à lui faire payer : la souffrance de son frère, la mort de Gamora à laquelle il n'avait pas pu dévoiler son plan par peur de se faire prendre. Oui, l'addition de Thanos était lourde et malgré son état, il était prêt à le faire payer.

Après quelques secondes d'effort, la vision de Loki se stabilisa enfin et il put observer un peu mieux le champ de bataille. Tout était apocalyptique et malgré leur bonne volonté, les Avengers et leurs alliés semblaient dépassés. Loki frémit. Il devait les aider. Il devait se relever, là… Maintenant !

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le sol et remarqua une flaque rouge sous lui… Une flaque… Son corps frissonna. C'était du sang ? Son sang ? Le jeune homme porta la main à sa poitrine et observa ses doigts se tenter de rouge. Oui c'était bien son sang. C'était pour ça qu'il se sentait encore faible et perdu. Il était revenu, mais il n'était pas entièrement guéri. Loki plaqua donc sa main fermement sur son torse et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, plongeant dans la magie qui lui revenait doucement pour se venir en aide. Le sang cessa de couler et il sentit ses forces revenir un peu. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant, mais au moins, il se sentait mieux. Il allait pouvoir se lever.

Loki poussa donc sur ses jambes pour se redresser et le fit juste au moment où deux chitauris foncèrent sur lui pour le tuer. Le jeune dieu laissa ses réflexes agir pour lui, faisant naître deux poignards dans sa main. Deux poignards qu'il lança, les atteignant en pleine tête. Ses ennemis s'écroulèrent et Loki esquissa un léger sourire. Apparemment, il allait déjà mieux. Maintenant, c'était Thanos qu'il devait retrouver et vite !

Thanos et Thor dont le Quinjet prenait de l'altitude pour survoler le champ de bataille. Loki capta sa position du coin de l'œil, comme il remarqua la batterie qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir le feu. Son sang se figea dans ses veines.

\- Non ! Thor !

Loki tendit la main pour détruire le canon avant qu'il n'ouvre le feu, mais malheureusement, encore faible, il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Un tir violent toucha l'arrière de l'appareil disloquant un moteur et le propulsant vers le sol.

\- Non ! S'exclama Loki totalement impuissant.

Le jeune dieu essaya de se concentrer. Il devait atteindre l'appareil le plus vite possible.

...

Au moment de l'explosion, tous les passagers du Quinjet furent ballottés dans tous les sens. Natasha faillit être projetée par le trou béant de la coque et ne dût son salut qu'à l'intervention de Steve qui eut le temps de la rattraper par le poignet pour lui éviter la chute.

\- Je te tiens ! Cria-t-il en la tirant à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien une bonne chose ! Hurla Clint qui luttait avec les commandes. Je pense que nous allons nous écraser ! Accrochez-vous.

\- Hulk pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'écraser.

\- Merci Banner, je vais y penser ! Répondit Clint juste avant que l'appareil frappe le sol.

Les Avengers furent violemment jetés au sol et l'appareil finit de se disloquer.

...

Du coin de l'œil, Thanos sourit.

\- Ah, les voilà enfin à ma merci. Il est temps pour eux de mourir !

...

Les débris fumaient encore lorsque Natasha se redressa en toussotant. L'ancienne espionne russe, regarda autour d'elle pour se faire une idée avant de chanceler jusqu'au cockpit.

\- Clint !

Elle avait juré. A sa femme, à ses enfants, elle avait juré de le ramener en vie. Il était son meilleur ami, presque un frère.

\- Clint !

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il était affalé sur son siège, les yeux clos et la jeune femme sentit la panique lui serrer la gorge.

\- Non, pas ça, non !

Elle se pencha et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait reçu un violent coup à la tempe droite et du sang coulait sur son épaule. Natasha pressa la blessure en l'encourageant.

\- Allez Clint ça va aller ! Reste avec moi !

...

A l'arrière, Hulk émergea des débris en grognant pendant que Thor aida Tony à se redresser.

\- Ça va Stark ?

\- Ouais, il nous a bien secoués. Captain ?

Du regard, il balaya les débris pour retrouver leur partenaire. Hulk fut le premier à remarquer un bout de sa combinaison. Il éjecta les débris qui le recouvraient et l'aida à s'asseoir pendant qu'il gémissait. Ses doigts se portèrent à son côté gauche, profondément entaillé.

\- Eh ? Vous vous sentez bien Rogers ?

\- Oui, ça ira. Il ne faut pas rester là.

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord, dit Tony en l'aidant à se redresser.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils entendirent des bruits à l'extérieur de l'épave. Aussitôt, les trois hommes, suivis par Hulk coururent à l'extérieur et tombèrent nez à nez avec un régiment de chitauris.

\- Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais ! Marmonna Tony en passant immédiatement à l'attaque.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et Steve chancela un peu. Sa blessure était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait et le combat lui semblait totalement désespéré. Toutefois, il ne céderait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit… pas le droit pour les gens qui croyaient en lui, pas le droit pour tous ceux qui espéraient leur victoire et tous les autres qui avaient déjà péri. Alors, il secoua la tête et reprit le combat de plus bel. Il ne pouvait pas céder.

...

Thanos repéra le groupe de super-héros et fit signe à Corvus et Proxima de venir avec lui pour l'aider à les exterminer, laissant à Cull la mission de détruire les dernières poches de résistances militaires et ce dernier sourit à la perspective de toutes ses vies qu'il allait faucher. Il se retourna donc avec un air mauvais, détaillant les militaires qui tentaient de combattre les chitauris toujours aussi nombreux. Il brandit sa hache et s'apprêta à frapper un groupe d'humains pour les balayer comme des moustiques, mais sa lame rebondit sur un écran de protection verdâtre qui l'envoya brutalement rouler au sol.

Cull se redressa en grognant, regardant autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Loki se rapprocha de lui en souriant.

\- Tu es toujours aussi idiot !

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es mort !

\- Pas encore !

Le gigantesque alien bondit alors sur ses pieds et fondit sur l'asgardien. Loki évita sa charge et lança un de ses poignards qui rebondit sur la peau impénétrable de son adversaire. Cull sourit à son tour.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas faire mieux ?

Il fondit sur lui et passa un coup de poing à Loki qui le fit rouler sur le sol. Le jeune homme gémit et essaya de se redresser, mais ses gestes étaient encoure lents et ses doigts se portèrent à sa poitrine blessée. Il avait encore tellement mal.

Cull sourit et profita de son instant de faiblesse pour se pencher sur lui. Sa main puissante se referma autour de son cou et il le releva pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as peut-être trompé la mort une fois asgardien, mais cette fois, c'est la fin !

Loki lui répondit par un léger sourire.

\- Tu te trompes… Je ne suis pas asgardien !

Cull fronça les sourcils et Loki baissa la garde, laissant son corps reprendre sa forme jotun pendant qu'il s'accrochait au bras de son ennemi. Cull observa sa peau devenir bleue, ses yeux tourner au rouge et les marques tribales apparaître sur son visage, mais surtout, il ressentit soudainement une horrible douleur, quelque chose d'inimaginable qui vint de sa main, puis de son bras. Il poussa un cri et tenta de lâcher Loki, mais le jeune dieu le bloqua, souriant pendant que la brûlure du gel attaquait cette peau soit disant impénétrable. Cull hurla et parvint enfin à se détacher, observant son bras droit atrocement brûlé. Perdu et désorienté à cause de la douleur, il ne réagit pas assez vite. Loki invoqua un poignard avec lequel, il lui trancha net le bras abîmé. C'était nettement plus facile, maintenant que sa peau était altérée.

Cull poussa un hurlement et bascula sur le sol. Loki plongea sur lui et posa sa main jotun sur son torse, brûlant sa peau en ignorant les cris de douleur de l'alien dans le cœur duquel il enfonça une autre de ses lames en murmurant.

\- Ça c'est pour tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Cull se cabra et laissa échapper un dernier râle avant de devenir inerte. Loki se redressa en chancelant, laissant son apparence asgardienne revenir doucement. Le jeune homme essoufflé ne put retenir un frémissement en observant le corps mutilé de son adversaire. Il y avait des choses dont il ne se serait jamais senti capable finalement, mais il savait d'où cette violence venait… Elle venait des mois de torture qu'il avait passé entre les griffes de ces monstres… des tortures sadiques et inhumaines dont les souvenirs le réveillaient encore en pleine nuit, le faisant trembler comme une feuille, lui qui se voulait fort… bien plus fort que ça… Loki chancela une nouvelle fois, luttant maladroitement contre la nausée et faillit s'effondrer. Il sentait encore si faible. Tout tourna autour de lui, mais une voix s'imposa dans sa tête, lui redonnant de la Force.

\- _Courage mon fils…_

Une voix… Une voix que Loki ne pensait plus jamais entendre.

\- Père ?

Mais le murmure se tut, laissant le jeune homme sans réponse. Toutefois, les vertiges avaient cessés. Loki redressa la tête en direction de l'épave du Quinjet… Thor était là-bas, luttant contre des ennemis de plus en plus nombreux. Des ennemis parmi lesquels il aperçut Proxima, Corvus et Thanos… Loki devait faire vite. Si son frère avait été blessé par le crash, sa vie pouvait être en danger… Il se redressa donc et tenta de gagner au plus vite le lieu de l'autre combat.

...

Thor faucha deux chitauris et lança un regard à ses partenaires pour voir si tout se passait bien. Un regard de trop puisque Proxima en profita pour ouvrir le feu avec son arme dans sa direction. Thor le perçut quand même du coin de l'œil et tenta de reculer, mais le tir le prit au côté gauche et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Le guerrier asgardien laissa échapper un jappement de douleur et sa vision se fit floue pendant quelques secondes, mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Il était prêt à mourir maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien, mais pas de cette manière, pas aussi stupidement, pas sur un manque de vigilance.

Proxima sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour l'achever.

\- Le dernier des Asgardiens, quelle joie de détruire un peuple dans son entier !

Elle avait l'air totalement folle et Thor se redressa péniblement, refusant de se faire tuer de manière aussi bête. Proxima brandit son arme, mais fut fauché brusquement par Hulk qui roula avec elle plus loin en hurlant.

\- Pas toucher à mes amis !

Thor en profita pour finir de se redresser. Sa blessure le tirait, mais en 1500 ans de combat, il avait connu bien pire. Il laissa donc Hulk se charger de Proxima et reparti au combat pour aider ses amis.

Iron Man était aux prises avec Corvus et semblait pouvoir gérer pour le moment, ce qui était plus difficile pour Steve que Thanos envoya violemment roulé sur le sol. Il était blessé et Thor savait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

* * *

 **Euh... Oui, je sais toujours pas de retrouvailles...**

 **Alors, à très vite pour la suite ! Pensez aux reviews si cette histoire vous a plu !**


	6. Perdre même en ayant gagné

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos fait rage les derniers masques tombent.**

 **Alors voilà, j'avais aussi écris cette scène avant de voir IW, juste avec la bande annonce. Je ne l'avais pas posté, mais en triant je me suis dit pourquoi pas.**

 **Elle n'est pas** **très** **joyeuse... Mais après vos commentaires j'ai décidé de rallonger cet OS pour en faire une fic.**

 **Dans ce dernier chapitre, le combat contre Thanos est difficile, mais l'avenir de l'univers tout entier est en jeu.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **VOYEZ CE QUE JE FAIS AUX ESPIONS**_

 _ **Chapitre 6: Perdre même en ayant gagné**_

Avec un air mauvais, Thanos avança sur Steve qui tenta de se redresser en ignorant la douleur de son corps fatigué. De son bouclier, il avait réussi à parer le plus gros de son attaque, mais la force de Thanos était… titanesque… C'était bien le mot en effet, le Titan Fou possédait une puissance et une force à nulle autre pareil ! Mais il ne pouvait le laisser le balayer comme un fétu de paille, alors il ignora ses crampes et sa douleur et se redressa une nouvelle fois pour lui faire face.

Thanos l'observa en ricanant.

\- Tu sais que c'est inutile !

Steve se mit en position, plaçant son bouclier devant lui pour se protéger.

\- Rien n'est inutile quand on lutte pour la vie.

\- Tu es pathétique.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, une violente explosion, leur fit tourner la tête. Dans une manœuvre audacieuse, que Steve aurait qualifié de particulièrement stupide, Iron Man venait de parvenir à se débarrasser de Corvus Glaive dont le corps gisait inerte sur le sol. Le milliardaire avait perdu un bras de son armure, mais il paraissait satisfait de lui.

Steve adressa un regard souriant à son adversaire.

\- Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas invincible. Vous allez perdre.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ! Rugit de colère le Titan.

Il laissa alors exprimer toute sa rage en fondant sur sa cible. Steve leva le bras et para son attaque, mais le coup fut si violent qu'il ne put résister et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau étendu au sol. Son corps frémit. Il se sentait tellement faible. Thanos le gratifia d'un coup de pied pour le rejeter sur le dos avant de se pencher sur lui d'un air mauvais.

\- Il est l'heure de mourir !

De sa main puissante, il agrippa Steve par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié en le redressant. Les deux ennemis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est dommage, tu ne verras pas mon triomphe.

\- Tu ne triompheras pas.

\- C'est un rêve illusoire, j'ai tous les pouvoirs, répliqua ce dernier en serrant plus fort.

Steve hoqueta et faillit perdre connaissance malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour tenter de se débarrasser de sa poigne, mais la puissance de Thanos était hors mesure Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de l'achever, car il encaissa une violente décharge électrique qui lui arracha un cri et lui fit relâcher son étreinte. Steve tomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissant et en toussotant pendant que Thanos se retournait vers ce nouvel adversaire.

\- Toi ! S'exclama-t-il en découvrant Thor dont le corps crépitait, montrant toute la rage du dieu du tonnerre. La mort de ton pathétique frère ne t'a donc pas suffi !

\- Je vous ferez payer pour ça !

\- Pour lui ? Ce misérable avorton faible et insignifiant ?

Les éclairs autour du corps de Thor devinrent plus grands au ton méprisant employé par son adversaire.

\- Mon frère n'était pas faible.

\- Ton frère n'était qu'un être pathétique qui a passé une année entière à pleurer sous mes coups et à t'appeler en vain.

Thor frissonna plus fort à la mention de ce qu'avait enduré Loki entre les mains de Thanos.

\- Il était si facile de le faire hurler de douleur, si facile de l'épuiser et d'arrêter son cœur.

\- C'est le propre de la torture, mais il vous a résisté.

\- Non, j'ai fini par le briser et toi, je vais te tuer, mais je suis déçu vois-tu, j'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps, que ta mise à mort soit longue et douloureuse…

\- Vous êtes fou !

\- Non, j'aime les comparaisons, c'est tout ! Je me demande combien de temps il aurait fallu à ton cœur pour lâcher. Plus ou moins que le sien ?

Le dieu du tonnerre avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Ses doigts se serrèrent plus fort sur le manche de Stormbreaker et il bondit en direction de son ennemi en poussant un cri de rage.

Surpris, Thanos leva le bras pour se protéger en agrippant un débris de métal tombé au sol, sans doute en provenance de l'épave du Quinjet. La lame de la hache déchira le métal sans encombre, mais Thanos parvint à s'éviter toute blessure et à repousser Thor.

Mais l'Asgardien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce monstre avait torturé Loki pendant des mois, il l'avait forcé à faire croire à son frère qu'il l'avait trahi une fois de plus et il l'avait mis à mort, comme une bête… dans un acte sauvage et cruel. Thor revoyait la pointe de sa lance transpercer le corps de son jeune frère à sa merci. Il voyait le regard satisfait de son bourreau et le sang sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il le berçait dans ses bras. Il entendait tout l'amour de son cadet dans ses derniers mots et sa souffrance pendant qu'il l'avait senti mourir lentement dans ses bras. Thor voulait lui faire payer tout ça… Toute cette souffrance que Loki n'avait pas méritée.

Il poussa donc un cri de rage et bondit de nouveau sur Thanos. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse reprendre son souffle, il devait le battre, mais en laissant exprimer ses émotions, Thor perdait en réflexion, de toute manière ça n'avait jamais été son truc, et Thanos le repoussa brutalement une nouvelle fois. Il roula au sol, légèrement groggy et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. L'attaquer de front n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il devait réfléchir, penser autrement… penser comme Loki… Allez, son petit-frère voyait toujours avec un coup d'avance, il devait réfléchir, mais Thor était épuisé… La douleur d'avoir vu Loki mourir dans ses bras, le crash avec le Quinjet, la bataille qui durait depuis des heures… Il était épuisé…

Il mit donc du temps à se redresser, du temps d'exploita Thanos en voulant fondre sur lui comme un rapace, mais Tony jaillit sur la droite et le toucha avec ses répulseurs. Thanos poussa un cri de rage et passa un violent coup de poing avec son gant à Iron Man. Sa brutalité fut telle que l'armure de Tony se fissura en partie et que ce dernier fut à moitié assommé.

Thor en profita pour se redresser. Il était épuisé, mais il ne laisserait pas ce monstre tuer ses amis. Il lui avait déjà trop pris…

De son côté, Thanos fou de rage, poussa un cri de colère tonitruant et invoqua la toute puissance des pierres d'infinités. Hors de lui, il se tourna en direction d'Iron Man que Steve aidait à se relever. Son sourire se fit plus grand en comprenant qu'il allait pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de deux de ses ennemis.

Il passa donc à l'attaque, mais un éclair le frappa. Thanos encaissa le choc et se retourna, libérant toute sa puissance en direction de Thor qui prit le coup de plein fouet.

\- Non ! Hurla Steve devant la violence de l'attaque.

Mais il était trop tard. Balayé comme un vulgaire insecte, Thor heurta violement le mur d'un bâtiment à demi en ruines avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inerte… Du sang tâcha le sol sous son corps… trop de sang.

Thanos eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Finalement, ils sont aussi faciles à tuer l'un que l'autre !

Puis, il se retourna vers Steve et Tony blessés et tenant à peine sur leurs jambes.

\- Et maintenant ? Vous n'avez plus de pseudo-dieu pour vous sauvez et vous allez…

Mais Thanos n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un éclair verdâtre le frappa violemment, l'envoyant rouler au sol en contre bas et, devant les yeux ébahis des deux Avengers, Loki s'approcha de leur ennemi.

\- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite ! Lança le jeune homme avant de courir en direction de son frère.

Il était toujours faible, mais la vision du corps de son aîné inerte et baignant dans une marre de sang était une vision si insoutenable que toutes ses propres douleurs semblaient s'être envolées.

\- Non ! Thor !

Loki se jeta à genoux au chevet de son frère et son regard détailla sa blessure à la poitrine, l'armure déchirée, le trou béant dans sa poitrine et le sang, tout le sang qui maculait le sol autour de lui.

\- Non ! Non ! S'exclama Loki pendant que les sanglots tentaient de faire vaciller sa voix.

Ses mains se mirent même à trembler quand il les glissa sous le corps de son frère, le ramenant dans ses bras pendant que sa vue se faisait trouble à cause des larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir.

\- Grand-frère… Je suis là… Ouvre les yeux… Thor… Pitié… Ouvre les yeux… Ouvre les yeux… Non ! Non ! Non !

Ces suppliques devinrent des cris de rage juste avant que les larmes ne le submergent et qu'il s'effondre à moitié sur le corps de son frère.

\- Grand-frère… Je t'en supplie… Je ne suis pas revenu de l'autre côté pour que tu prennes ma place… Tu es plus fort que ça… Grand-frère… Ne meure pas… Je t'en prie… Je suis là ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Les sanglots se firent plus profonds, coupant les cordes vocales du jeune homme qui se mit à trembler tout en serrant le corps de son frère dans ses bras. Un frère qui restait inerte malgré ses prières… Un frère mort sur le coup en essayant de protéger ses amis. Loki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Son frère était mort sans qu'il puisse arriver à temps pour le sauver. Son cœur ne battait plus, aucun souffle ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Sa peau devenait pâle, reflet de son corps brisé et exsangue. Loki n'avait plus d'espoir. Il était mort… Il l'avait perdu lui aussi et c'était lui… C'était ce monstre qui lui avait pris…

Loki tremblait toujours, ses larmes étaient toujours aussi violentes, mais une rage incommensurable s'empara de lui… Il lui avait enlevé… Il devait le payer. Il devait le venger.

En titubant, Loki se redressa au moment où Thanos ressurgit, brandissant son gant en le menaçant.

\- Tu ne me tromperas pas deux fois, petit prince !

Loki frémit. Il était faible, mais il devait le vaincre, tant pis pour les conséquences, il devait offrir la victoire à l'univers… Il devait rayer ce monstre de la galaxie. Loki ferma les yeux quelques secondes, restant immobile lorsque Thanos continua de le railler.

\- Tu peux bien tenter ce que tu veux, je suis plus puissant…

\- C'est ce que tu crois, répondit Loki en ouvrant les yeux, des yeux verts plus brillants que jamais, semblant luire comme des flammes.

Avant que Thanos n'ait le temps de le frapper, Loki sembla se démultiplier. Projeter des clones était toujours une solution pour déstabiliser un adversaire plus fort et Thanos se fit prendre, ne sachant pas lequel frapper.

Loki savait qu'il n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes de confusion pour exécuter son plan, juste une poignée de secondes mêmes, le temps de s'approcher assez, le temps de le tromper et de lui arracher le gant de l'infini… Juste ça… Juste le temps de faire ça pour permettre aux Avengers de prendre le dessus.

De son côté, Thanos rugit et donna de grands coups de poings dans le vide, tombant à chaque fois sur des clones immatériels, des clones qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Avec un hurlement de fauve, il tenta d'en frapper un nouveau et ne fit que brasser l'air. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abuser aussi facilement.

Devant son regard ébahi, les clones prirent tous leur apparence jotun et lui dire d'une même voix.

\- Tu as perdu !

\- Non ! Hurla Thanos avant d'hurler de douleur.

Il baissa la tête, découvrant l'une des images de Loki en train de brûler son bras de sa main de géant des glaces, c'était lui le bon. Il tendit la main et attrapa l'arme d'un chitauri dont il frappa violemment Loki.

La lame empala le corps du jeune dieu. Loki gémit, mais agrippa le gant, parvenant à lui arracher en s'écroulant sur le sol.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla Stark.

Déboulant de nulle part, Hulk sauta sur Thanos et le renversa au sol pour l'éloigner du gant pendant qu'Iron Man se précipita pour lui prêter main forte malgré son armure endommagée.

Pendant ce temps, Steve se laissa tomber auprès de Loki, glissant ses bras sous le corps du jeune dieu pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Hey ? Loki.

Comme les autres, il avait compris que le dieu de la malice avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider. Il avait vu les larmes de Thor, sa douleur et il comprenait que la sienne ne devait pas être moins grande.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier frémit et tourna la tête en direction de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras.

\- J'ai le gant…

\- Oui, lui répondit Steve en plaquant une main sur sa blessure.

Loki se cabra et gémit doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Quoi ? Non, il ne faut pas dire ça…

\- Si… Je préfère mourir.

\- Non, Loki, il faut tenir bon…

\- Thanos ? Lui demanda ce dernier en toussotant.

Steve redressa la tête. Avec les efforts conjugués de Hulk, Tony et des hommes emmenés par Maria Hill, le Titan était en grande difficulté. Il tenta bien de lutter pour se défendre, mais les tirs se multiplièrent et il finit par s'écrouler, terrassé… enfin mort…

Steve murmura doucement.

\- Mort… Nous avons gagné.

A l'absence de réaction de Loki, il baissa les yeux, découvrant ses paupières closes et la teinte grisâtre de sa peau. Steve sursauta et glissa se doigts dans son cou cherchant un pouls qu'il ne trouva pas. Lui aussi était mort… mort dans ses bras… mort pour les avoir aidé à triompher.

Tout à sa joie, Tony se retourna vers Steve qu'il découvrit en train de pleurer.

\- Non !

Hulk sur les talons, il se rapprocha de son ami qui tenait le corps sans vie de Loki dans ses bras.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet instant que Natasha sortit de l'épave du Quinjet en soutenant Clint, blessé, mais conscient et bien vivant. Ces derniers s'immobilisèrent, observant Captain America glisser ses mains sous le corps de Loki pour le prendre dans ses bras. Puis, en chancelant, il traversa le champ de ruines et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps de Thor. Voir son ami, mort pour les sauver lui pinça le cœur et fit monter ses larmes aux yeux. Avec délicatesse, Steve déposa Loki la tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils paraissaient si paisibles dans la mort qu'il frissonna, maîtrisant maladroitement ses émotions.

\- Comme j'espère que vous êtes ensemble maintenant, murmura-t-il pendant qu'il posa un regard triste sur les deux frères qui avaient donnés leurs vies pour la survie de la galaxie.

* * *

 **Bon alors, je fini en disant que je suis désolée... Pas de retrouvailles finalement. Ceci dit je vous avez prévenu que cette fic n'était pas joyeuse.**

 **Alors, au cas où, pensez aux reviews si cette histoire vous a plu !**


End file.
